Maybe It's Love? Or Maybe Not
by shyyyyxoxo
Summary: Max and Fang have been best friends for YEARS. But now that Fang could like someone and is probably going to end up dating them, Max is a little...jealous? ALL HUMAN. Should be better than my other stories! Back Up!
1. Uh, What?

**Disclaimer:: I DON'T own Maximum Ride. ..Shocking right?(:**

* * *

><p><em>He's only your best friend, Max. Just tell him. You've been best friends for YEARS, and liking him is just a different direction you want to go in. <em>

I took a deep breath as I walked towards my best friend, Fang. You see, we were best friends and had been since fourth grade. He'd been a little chunky and always got picked on, so one day, I defended him and since then, we've been best friends. Well, we were in high school now, just freshmen. He was on the football team and was definitely better looking than he was in fourth grade. He was very tall, at least six feet, and had dark chocolate brown eyes and midnight black hair.

Now you're probably wondering what I look like and what I do, right? Well, I'm Max and I have blonde and black hair. The blonde is on top and the black is on the bottom. Don't get used to it though, I dye it a lot. Anyway, I'm in between being a tomboy and girly-girl and now that you know that, I'm a cheerleader. Yes, I'm a cheerleader. You read that right. It's kind of funny though because I used to make fun of them. I thought they were all stuck up snobs. Boy, was I wrong! Anyway, I'm a freshman varsity cheerleader and I'm in love with my best friend.

My best friend is dating my best friend. Complicated, right? Well, you see, my best friend, the one I was talking about earlier, Fang, had been interested in Courtney, my other best friend, for two months, so he gradually started hanging out with Courtney and me more. Stupid me thought it was because he was keeping his promise of us becoming closer in high school. I was dead wrong. Soon, they were hanging out by themselves and not including me whatsoever. He soon asked her to Homecoming and I didn't think anything of it. She said they were going as friends. So here I was, headed to tell Fang that I like him as more than a best friend and they kiss.

Is anyone else thinking, "what the fuck!" like I am?

* * *

><p><strong>Not my best, but I thought it was okay. Anyway, this is only the prologue and that's why it's so short. The next chapter WILL be longer. It's already written. I'm hoping this STORY will be long. LONGER THAN MY OTHERS. …<strong>_**I can hope, right?**_** Haha. Anyway, so I guess you figured out that Max and Fang are best friends. Fang is the only freshman varsity football player and Max is the only freshman varsity cheerleader. Max's best friend Courtney is NOT on the cheer squad… She had tried out and didn't make it. Max only tried out because Courtney wanted her to and now Max loves it.(: Anyway, Courtney plays volleyball now. ALRIGHT, that was just to clear a few things up because I wasn't sure how to put some things in the story up there. OKAY, so review and tell me what you think. Even if it's just "This sucks!" I'm totally fine with that!(: I WANT THREE REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! Please? Sooooooooooooo...**

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**REVIEW!**

_**~~~~ xXxFoolishYoungAndInLoveXxX ~~~~**_


	2. Drama

**Sorry it's been so long. I've had a LOT of…drama… in my life. It's over though, so I'm really glad I can get back to writing. ..But the drama is what inspired this story, so YAY! Anyway, yeah, so I'm glad I'm back(: Anyway., there's a BUNCH of cussing in this chapter, so I'm just warning you now.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Maximum Ride… (:**

_**Max POV**_

I stood changing into my PE uniform after lunch when Courtney came up to me. Uh… _What?_

"Hey!" she said cheerily.  
>"Uh, hi?" I managed.<br>"Did you hear about Fang and me?" she squealed and my eyes widened. "I'm sooooo happy. Aren't you?" …Oh yeah, ecstatic. I grimaced and nodded.

I pulled my cheer shoes on and tied them. I put my hair up into a messy ponytail and walked out into the gym. I sat on the bleachers and River sat next to me. I raised my eyebrows and shook my head. River was the school's most popular guy. He was a football player, basketball player, and a wrestler... And he played golf. Yeah, Quite a range, huh? Yeah well anyway, he had dark stormy black hair and gorgeous blue eyes. For gym today, he wore black basketball shorts and a really tight blue fitting t-shirt. Let's just say the boy had some muscles. I looked over at him and he smiled. Then the gym teacher turned on the radio to "Jasey Rae" by All Time Low for our jogging warm up.

"I love this song!" River exclaimed and I grinned.  
>"Really?" I asked and he nodded. <p>

Turns out, we had a lot in common.

"So Max, would you want to hang out more?" he asked and I smirked.  
>"Sure... Considering I don't have a best friend anymore..., why not!" He grinned.<br>"Hit the showers, kid." he said and then get this! Smacked my butt... I turned around to punch him, but he was already gone. I rolled my eyes and headed back into the locker rooms.

"Hey Max! We didn't really hang out this period. Is something wrong?" Courtney asked. Oh no, nothing wrong here, just that I'm in love with my best friend that you just happen to be dating... Yeah, definitely nothing wrong here!  
>"Nah." I answered and then hit the showers.<p>

So here I was, headed to English and guess who I run into! River? I couldn't be that lucky. Fang.

"Oh hey." he smiled down at me and I almost completely forgot I was mad at him. ...Almost.  
>"Hi." I replied and tried to step around him.<br>"Are we still going to walk to math together?" he asked.  
>"Uh, I guess so." I replied.<br>"Sweet." he grinned and headed to Theatre… of which he had with his girlfriend. Awwh... NOT. Anyway, I sat down in my regular seat in English, expecting to take a nap, but getting the disappointment of a lifetime when I saw _"Movie. Take notes. Worth 130 points. Due at the end of the period and be at least two pages long."_ on the board. Yeah, fantastic. I sighed and felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I ninja slid it out and saw it was from Courtney. I groaned. Could she ever leave me alone? Does she not have anyone else to bug? I checked the message and get this! It was a picture of her and Fang kissing! Yeah, talk about backstabbing selfish bitch! I huffed and threw my phone on the desk. Fuck her. I _really_ didn't want to be friends with her anymore. She was literally ruining my life! I smiled and texted her back.

"_Awwh. Cute.-Max_"

And then as soon as I sent it, she sent back;" _I know right? But I can't hang out with him tonight because he said he has plans..):- Court_"

I laughed and sent back; "_Awwh. Poor thing.-Max_" And that's when she blew up on me, which was what I was really hoping for.

She sent back; "_Oh, so it's okay that you don't get to hang out with Jay _(which was my current crush, along with Fang of course.)_ and You get sympathy from me, but when I don't get to hang out with my BOYFRIEND right before I go to Florida for three weeks, you give me no sympathy? I'm going to be honest Max; you've changed a lot since the beginning of the year and not in a good way. Do you even care how Fang asked me out? Do you even care what goes on in my life? Sometimes, I really wonder if you are my quote 'best friend. -Court_'"

PERFECT! I grinned.

I replied "_Yeah, well I hate to tell you 'Court' but you've changed too. And it's okay that you rub having a boyfriend in my face but every time I rub something in your face, it's not okay? Wow. And Courtney, you've been a jerk to me for a while now and guess what! I'm standing up for myself. So hate to tell ya, Courtney, but you're being VERY hypocritical right now._-_Max_"

I immediately got the response, "_Do you even know why I've been so mean? I'm sure you don't. I rub stuff in your face sometimes because you always treat me and Julia _(her other best friend)_ like crap just because you're a stupide cheerleader. Julia is way too nice to say anything, but I'm done with the crap. After what you said about Dylan _(her psycho crazy awkward ex)_ last week, that hurt, Max. It really really did. You didn't even think about how much it hurt me, did you?_"

I was the stupid one? ...She just spelt stupid wrong! Wow. At this point, I was cracking up, but I had to act angry so I sent her:

"_Good because I've been done since the end of 8th grade. And yeah, I'm a dumb, stupid cheerleader-_- I don't talk SHIT about you guys but I know y'all talk shit all the freaking time! And Courtney? You've rubbed stuff in my face ever since I met you... So that doesn't even make sense..! And honestly? I don't care how much it 'hurt'... You don't care how much it 'hurts' me when you tell me none of my crushes will ever like me because I'm not good enough. Yeah, fucking hypocritical...-Max_"

I was actually proud of myself. I was finally standing up to her and it felt good.

My phone buzzed and she'd sent me this, "_I know you don't care. You only give a damn about yourself and it'll come back to bite you in the butt one day and then you'll get a taste of your own medicine. -Court_"

Wow, she was so mature... I rolled my eyes and texted back; "_Back at you, hun(: -Max_"

Class was almost over and I was kind of nervous about meeting Fang to walk... My phone buzzed and I snapped out of my haze and read:

"_I wish I'd never dated Dylan. I wish I'd never even kissed a boy. I wish I could have lots of guy friends like you do. You have no idea how much heartbreak you're saving yourself from. -Court_"

_Heartbreak_? Uh, no because I'm pretty sure they'd last longer than her latte this morning.

"_Your mistakes, not mine.-Max_"

I rolled my eyes as my phone buzzed for the millionth time today.

_"Oh and 'hun'? I'd keep a serious watch on that attitude of yours unless you want your ass kicked, Kay? ; D -Court_"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "_By WHO! You? Ahah, Not Scared, babe.-Max_"  
>"<em>Not me! Hell no! I'm just saying somebody will. -Court<em>" I laughed. Exactly, because everyone's scared of me... And that's how it should be.  
>"<em>Uh, thanks for the warning?-Max<em>" I replied and then the bell rang.

I sighed and waited for Fang by the door, but he never came. Maybe something came up..? I rolled my eyes and headed off to math class. I sat down in my regular seat in the back of class. Usually, Fang sits right next to me, but today he sat in the closest seat to the door. I guess he was mad at me..., but what for? I rolled my eyes and took stupid math notes. The period passed quicker than I expected and I headed to my locker to grab my books and car keys. Yes, I'm only a freshman, but the law here in Arizona was that anyone could have their license if they were 15 and had passed the driver's test. ...That'd be me.

I groaned as I saw Courtney and Fang heading my way. Well duh, Fang's locker was next to mine. I angrily sighed and grabbed my lanyard with my keys on it just as they came up. I tried walking away, but Courtney stopped me.

"Just so you know, we aren't friends anymore." she sneered. I grinned.  
>"Oh no! I thought we were best friends forever!" I sarcastically remarked and feigned hurt. She glared at me.<br>I rolled my eyes and looked at Fang.

"Call me" he mouthed as soon as Courtney wasn't looking. I laughed and walked out the doors. I drove home with the radio on full blast. I parked in the driveway and walked into my house. I sighed and collapsed on the couch and as soon as I did, the phone rang. I groaned. No way. If it was important, they could text me. I flipped on the TV since no one would be home until at least ten and I had to entertain myself.

Now I know, I know... Some of you are asking why they won't be home and some of you are asking why I'm not at cheer practice. Well, the answer for the first group of why's was because my brother, Iggy, was at basketball practice, my sister, Ella was at softball off-season workouts, my little sister, Angel, was at ballet lessons then to a sleepover with one of her friends, and my single mom was always working late at her vet's office. See? That's why we were all in sports. Anyway, the reason I would not be at cheer practice would be because this was the last day before our three week spring break and she thought we could use some time off. I was not excited about that, but whatever.

My cell phone buzzed for the gazillionth time today, but it was okay because it was Fang.

"Hola, Taco Bell, my name is Maria, may I take your order?" I said with a Spanish accent. I heard him pull the phone away to check if he'd called the wrong number and then sigh.  
>"Max, that was funny when we were ten." I rolled my eyes.<br>"Oooh, someone grew up.!" I said and I knew it was his turn to roll his eyes.  
>"Well, I was just calling my best friend to see if she wanted to shoot hoops with me, but I guess she's too busy being mean..." he said and I sighed.<br>"Let me put my Jordan's on and I'll be out in a second, okay?" I said and hung up.

I grabbed a sweatshirt and tied my shoes. I headed over to Fang's house across the street and saw him already shooting hoops. I smirked and stole the ball. I made a basket and grinned. He shook his head at me and I laughed. We played for a couple hours and then he asked me the question I was hoping he wouldn't.

"So were you going to talk to me at lunch? I saw you out of the corner of my eye coming towards Court and me and then you totally spun around and walked off." I rolled my eyes, and thought up a quick, believable lie.  
>"I was just coming to tell you that you really need to watch your back with Courtney. She's a slut and won't hesitate to cheat on you. Just please be careful." He rolled his eyes.<br>"Max, I'll be fine, don't worry. I really like her and she really likes me, so we'll be fine!" he said with an attitude.

I could already see the change starting to happen in Fang and it broke my heart. I really hoped this Courtney and Fang in a relationship thing wouldn't tear us apart, but now I'm honestly very scared that it will.

**Alright, well I thought that was actually okay.! Sorry about the cussing, I just figured it would… express… how mad Max actually was… even though she was pretending she wasn't really that mad. Well, anyway(: This is the point where I ask for ideas.!(: SO, if you would PLEASE give me some ideas for the NEXT chapter, that'd be great…!( : Oh, and I want at least three reviews before I update again, KAY!(: OH, AND check out my other story **_**Wordless**_**… I think it's called… That WILL be updated soon, for those of you who read that. Any who, sorry for the long author's note.!( : …..**

**WELP,**

**Like It?  
>Love It?<br>Hate It?**

**REVIEW! : D**

_**~~~~ xXxFoolishYoungAndInLoveXxX ~~~~**_


End file.
